The technology relates to a stop apparatus used for a vehicle.
A general apparatus that stops a vehicle such as an automobile activates a brake device in response to pressing-down of a brake pedal by a driver. Another apparatus assists an operation of the driver to thereby automatically stop a vehicle in the event of an emergency or any other situation, addressing a reduction in the number of traffic accidents. There has also been an automatic driving assist apparatus that allows for automatic driving of a vehicle without any driving operation by a driver such as steering by the driver.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2015-178332 discloses an automatic driving assist apparatus that allows for automatic driving without the aid of a driver's operation. The automatic driving assist apparatus includes a vehicle controlling electronic control unit (ECU) that controls all of an accelerator operation, a brake operation, and a steering operation which serve as operations related to behavior of a vehicle. The foregoing automatic driving assist apparatus disclosed in JP-A No. 2015-178332 controls and drives devices including an engine, a brake, and an electric power steering to perform the automatic driving until the necessity arises on a guide course that the automatic driving is to be halted.